Question: A blue watch costs $$28$, and a green pair of socks costs $$4$. The blue watch costs how many times as much as the green pair of socks costs?
The cost of the blue watch is a multiple of the cost of the green pair of socks, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$28 \div $4$ $$28 \div $4 = 7$ The blue watch costs $7$ times as much as the green pair of socks costs.